


Filing Fail

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

“Did you get lost?” Napoleon asked, as his partner entered the office. “You went for that file two hours ago.

“I decided to reorganise some of the files, as they did not appear to be where they should.”

“Is Mrs Garvey aware that you have been messing with her domain?”

“I am certain that she will be grateful for the changes I have made. It all makes much more sense now.

The office door suddenly opened to reveal, an extremely angry, Mrs Garvey.

“I’m certain Mr Waverly wanted to see me,” Napoleon said hurriedly, leaving his partner to his fate.


End file.
